Snapshots
by PythianPickles
Summary: A collection of short stories/drabbles about Kataang. Rated T for safety. Will end at 50 short stories. Not the greatest title, but it was either this or "Collection of Kataang Shorts That I Hope You'll Read." Obviously, I'm not that creative when it comes to titles.
1. Distractions

**So, here we go! Short story number one.**

**Set while the group is staying at the Western Air Temple after the Day of Black Sun.**

**Also, I don't own ATLA and any other Avatar thingymabobs that slipped my mind.**

* * *

**Distractions**

The Western Air Temple wasn't really that creepy. In the daytime, at least.

The group had decided to sleep in one place after The Duke said he had seen one of the statues move an arm and look at him oddly.

No one really wanted to sleep alone after that.

While the group was setting up their sleeping bags, Appa growled from outside, and Aang suddenly remembered, with a pang of guilt, that he had forgotten to feed him.

Rushing outside, Aang threw his sleeping bag onto the ground quickly, yelling, "Sorry buddy! I'm coming!"

It would've been a pretty quick job if Momo hadn't decided to have some fun.

By the time Aang got back, covered in straw, everyone else had already fallen asleep. Aang swatted the straw from his body and searched for his sleeping bag, trying his best to avoid stepping on anyone. Finally, he found it next to someone else's sleeping bag. Easing himself into his bag carefully so he wouldn't wake whoever it was, Aang closed his eyes and prepared to sleep.

All that went out the window when Aang realized who he was sleeping next to.

With a yawn, Katara moved a little in her sleep, flopping an arm right next to Aang.

That _really_ wasn't helping him get any more tired.

Shutting his eyes tight, Aang tried to clear his mind and just fall asleep. What had Gyatso said the first time Aang tried to meditate? "Just concentrate on your breathing, pupil Aang."

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhal—inhale—inhal—_

Katara's breathing was getting pretty distracting.

Alright, forget that then. Maybe he could—

…what was Katara's hand doing on his chest?

Aang glanced at Katara, who was still sleeping. _She must be having a _really_ weird dream_, Aang thought. Was that a smile on her face? _Okay, a really weird _good _dream then._

Aang tried to gently push off Katara's arm, ignoring (as best he could) the fact that the contact was sending a weird but pleasant tingle through his whole body.

Katara's arm didn't budge.

Putting just a little more force into it, Aang tried again, to no avail. To his panic, Katara moved a little. Aang quickly let go of Katara. The last thing he needed was for her to wake up and see that he was holding her arm.

_What kind of dream is she even ha—_

"Sokka…stop throwing the mango papaya punch…"

Aang's heart almost jumped out of his chest as Katara's arm slowly started moving up and down on his chest. He was pretty sure he had just invented a new shade of red using only his cheeks.

Again, Aang tried to ignore the sensation and sleep.

This was going to be a long night.

In the morning, when Katara asked him why he looked so tired, Aang simply grunted something incomprehensible before going out to check on Appa.

If he'd stayed a moment longer, he would've heard the amused giggle.

* * *

**Not that great, I know, but this is serving more as a rest from Back because I'm not really sure what's happening there. Someone suggested taking a break and writing other stuff, so *boom!* this was born.**

**Read and review please, even if it was bad!**

**PythianPickles out! :D**


	2. Avatar Red

**Still not sure if this story is too cheesy, but here I go…short, sappy, **_**cheesy**_** drabble :D**

**See, this is what happens when I try to write a story in less than 150 words…but hey, I should've done this a while ago anyway, so…**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

* * *

**Avatar Red**

They were just watching the sunset when she asked, "So what's your favorite color?"

Well, that was new.

"Uh…" Aang paused. "Y'know, I've never really thought about that…I guess it's…uh…blue," Aang blurted out. He snuck another look at Katara. "Yeah, definitely blue. Why do you ask?"

"I just realized that I didn't even know your favorite color," Katara replied, grinning. "Blue, huh? That's interesting…"

"Is blue your favorite color too?" Aang asked. Come to think of it, he didn't know her favorite color either…

"No, it's…" Katara trailed off midsentence with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Don't tell me you don't know your favorite color either," Aang teased. When Katara didn't respond, still lost in thought, Aang asked, "Is it a secret or something? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

A slow smile began to spread over Katara's face, but she still didn't respond.

"Katara?"

Aang was beginning to think that Katara had suddenly lost the ability to talk.

"Katara," Aang said again, waving a hand in front of Katara's face. "You okay?"

Katara seemed to have found something extremely interesting to look at in the distance.

Aang brought his face in front of Katara's, at least hoping to get some kind of reaction from Katara for blocking her view. "What are you loommph—"

Before he knew it, he was somehow kissing Katara.

Katara didn't let him pull away until his brain felt like a pile of mush and he was nearly out of breath.

That was a first for Aang, master airbender.

"O-okay," he managed to gasp out, "that was…nice…completely unexpected, but _nice_…but what does that have to do with your favorite color?"

Katara smirked. "I just realized what my favorite color was," she answered. "Avatar red."

"I've never heard of that before," Aang said. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh! I know what you mean! You're talking about Avatar Roku's temple in the Fi—"

Katara interrupted him by kissing him a second time.

Not even meditation could've thrown Aang into this kind of a trance.

"Wha…what…"

Aang didn't understand what "Avatar red" was until Katara tapped his burning cheeks.

* * *

**So…there you have it! I still think this was sorta cheesy but meh. Then again, the first draft was **_**waaaaaaaaaay**_** cheesier and even I, the author, cringed internally when I read it.**

**Read and review please! :D**

**PythianPickles out!**


End file.
